Autonomous vehicles including aerial vehicles such as unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) (e.g., drones) can be used in package deliveries, farmland surveys, search and rescue operations, railway inspections, and surveillance operations, etc. Commercial drones may be exceptionally safe and be legal to fly over populated areas. However, people may not like having drones fly over them without first being notified or alerted. People may be concerned about safety and security of the drones because of a fear of drones falling or crashes.
There is a need for a system to provide information related to drones flying nearby.